Beyond the Veil of Time
by CometCloud
Summary: The mighty Prince Asakura Hao of Heian Kyo lives a boresome existence, so he decides to anihillate the human race for entertaiment. A girl he meets changes him entirely, but this said girl's motives are different, one which may endanger him. HaoxOC
1. Prologue

Beyond the Veil of Time

AN: Another one from me. Read the summary? Good! Then read on!

"..." - dialogue

_italicized-_ will be explained later/emphasis on the word/thoughts

Chapter One: Prologue

"What is the matter, _aniki_?"

The elder one turned to look at his younger sibling. For him to be so concerned about his brother's well being, it was so his style. But sometimes, he wonders why he was given a double which was the complete contrast of who he is. Kind, laid back, and always cheerful, unlike him who was rash, serious, and at given times, _dangerous_.

Nonetheless, he smiled at the younger, letting his long auburn locks cast by the wind on his face conceal the inner yearnings of his blackened heart.

"Why do you ask? Do I look troubled?" he inquired back, all the while observing his rather bizarre twin. He, unlike all the other men of the court, had trimmed his long hair into a ridiculously short length. It was not all that bad though, since after that, he earned himself a new reputation, and an extraordinarily alluring visage.

He himself refused to wear that repulsive court hat, so he couldn't blame him. Besides, it made him look like a peanut. Who in his right mind would wear such an abomination?

The younger smiled. "I am basically your half. For some reason, I just feel that you have something grave in mind. Surely you are not planning to damage our premises again with your-"

"That is what they say about twins," the older sighed, intentionally cutting off the speaker. As much as possible, he did not want to recall the events on that wretched day. "But remember, Yoh. I still am older."

"Pointing out the obvious, as always," he replied in a sarcastic voice, making his double scoff. "Let us get back to my quest-"

"Yoh-sama! Please, come-"

The maidservant who had just barged into the room stared in horror at the sight of the older one's lustrous hair. The woman gathered her composure and gave a low, respectful bow to him. If there was one thing the older one detested, it was the irrational behavior of anyone in a lower ranking than his.

"I am terribly sorry for the intrusion, Hao-sama," she apologized, fingering her robes in fright. The prince frowned. Normally, he would have arranged the immediate resignation of the said servant, but, feeling that he was just not in the mood, shrugged it off and turned around to once again stare at the boresome sights beyond his bedroom window.

The maidservant heaved a discreet sigh of relief as she turned to the younger.

"Yoh-sama, please go see Anna-sama. She has been calling for you as soon as she woke up."

"Has her fever subsided?" Yoh asked, a concerned look on his face. _Hao unbecoming of you, Yoh_, Hao said to himself as he observed the dramatic scene unfold through the corner of his eye.

"Unfortunately, her illness remains," the maidservant sighed. Her face expressed utmost pain, giving the idea that she highly favors this so called Anna.

"Tell her that I am coming after I finish with something," he ordered. The maidservant gave another low bow and excused herself, gently closing the door behind her.

"Why do you not go to her imeediately?" Hao asked, facing his twin with a sly smirk on his face. This went unnoticed as Yoh returned a warm smile at his older brother.

"If there is anything at all that has been bothering you, please inform me. Perhaps I may be of some assistance."

"You value me more than your fiance?" Hao jeered.

The younger did not answer, but instead gave his twin his usual carefree grin, and left.

AN: Ah, I know that was boring. Promise! It won't be boring in the next chapters! Promise!


	2. The Other Prologue

Beyond the Veil of Time

AN: Hmmm... only a few peepz reviewed my work... Ah well, I write out of pure fun anyway. Here's chapter 2!

AN: This has nothing to do with the real history of Japan, so don't like, don't read.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Other Prologue (Lame, I know)

The grand Asakura estate, is, and always has been, a sight to marvel. In all of Heian Kyo, the royal Asakura is considered to be the wealthiest, not because of their status, but because of the endless hard work that they have offered for the betterment of the whole city. Not a single citizen of this country disrespects the monarchy, and in return, Heian Kyo is governed without turmoil and corruption.

The estate, as its reputation precedes, is a must-see. Its vastness stretches from the Asakura Main House to as distant as the eyes can perceive. Its symmetrically perfect houses and buildings can truly be the envy of local engineers everywhere. Its lush greenery and alluring flowers can entice even the coldest of females. In terms of better understanding, the place was considered the perfection of all things deemed perfect.

The same can be said for the prestigious Asakura monarchy. Aside from being the rulers of this grandiose land, they were known as the family of the greatest shamans, beings who connect the human world to the realm of the spiritually dead. Shamanism back then, after all, was quite a common ability.

Let us then proceed to the great history of the monarchy.

After Heian Kyo's former ruler, Asakura Yohmei, passed away, his only son, Mikihisa, took over the throne at the precious age of nineteen. During his rule, he met Keiko, the daughter of Asakura Yohken, a distant relative of his.

The two, despite being of the same blood, immediately fell in love with each other, so much that Mikihisa himself resolved not accept any other consort besides her. Eventually, and because of mutual feelings, the two got married and Asakura Keiko was crowned the new queen of all of Heian Kyo. Even the former queen, Kino, gave her utmost support.

After a few years of peaceful rule, the queen eventually bore a son. To be more exact, two sons. To the delight of the family, and of the whole of Heian Kyo, the queen bore twins. Two healthy, handsome boys that will be the next rulers of the coming generation.

The twins were immensely popular, especially among the ladies of the city. The two, being the exact copy of each other and all, inherited their father's lustrous auburn locks and their mother's kind and gentle features.

As the twins grew, so did their responsibilities. The eldest, Hao, who was conceived a measly three minutes before his brother, was granted pompous tasks as the crown prince, leaving the younger, Yoh, with plenty of room to engage in leisurely activities.

The crown prince Hao was reknowned for his sagacity in wielding a calligraphy brush and unsurpassed skills with a flute. All in all, he was the compendium of the perfect man, the kind in which women would sacrifice anything to be with.

His younger twin, Yoh, on the other hand, was notorious for his stubborn indolence and obstinate non-compliance to his already petty tasks. Although famous for his unmatched skills with the katana, he was not acknowledged for having expertese in something unprofitable during a period of quietude.

Nonetheless, his rather bizarre charms caught the demanding eyes of the daughter of a famous aristocrat who resided within the Asakura estate, Kyoyama Anna.

Being the daughter of a stern Japanese aristocrat and an elegant European lady, Kyoyama Anna was bestowed with pitch black eyes as sharp as her father's and a creamy complexion that has become the object of envy among women her age. Aside from that, her inherited blonde tresses resembled gold spun for the royalty's garments. She was truly a sight to behold.

But behind that perfect image was a tiger ready to pounce on anyone who got in her way. As the description suggests, she was infamous for her cold affections and unimaginably short temper. This fact dwindled the number of her willing suitors from little to none. This did not trouble her though, for she could not care less about her love life. That is, until she met the young prince.

A small, unimportant visit by Anna's family to the Asakura Main House gave way to her shelled emotions. As always, Anna would excuse herself and have a promenade through the famous monarchy garden while her parents discussed about matters that she deemed impractical. That was when she caught sight of the young prince.

As she turned around the corner of a sturdy cypress tree, for the first time, fear flooded her whole body as she came face to face with the sharp edge of the prince's katana. That was brief though, for the wielder of the blade withdrew and, in a comical way, asked for the immediate forgiveness of the said lady. What he got as an answer was, as expected, the sudden and furious slap of the outraged girl on his delicate cheek. Anna expected a violent reaction from someone who brandishes a katana, but instead, the young prince caressed his swollen face in a silly manner and gave her a warm smile from within his heart, he himself admitting that he deserved her rage. Anna, who again felt another unfamiliar emotion surge within her, churning her very soul, realized who she was dealing with. The unnaturally trimmed hair style, the expertese in wielding a katana, and the carefree indolent expression, this person was none other than Asakura Yoh.

Their conversation was concise and was of little words, yet they understood each other very well. They were of two completely unlike lifestyles. Anna was, being an only child in her family of shamans, piled with numerous obligations, which was the complete contrast of Yoh for he would not be even permitted to lay a hand on a calligraphy brush even if he himself wished to.

No courting was necessary for the two lovers. Although quite terrified of the lady's inclination to anger, Yoh, who some said pitied the girl, immediately asked for young Anna's hand in matrimony. Anna, although feigning reluctance at first, gladly accepted the proposal. Of course, being close friends with the royalty, Anna's father instantly agreed.

But some wonder, is Hao not the crown prince? Then must not that mean he should be bethroted to a woman before his younger twin does?

On the contrary, the king himself took this into account, but Prince Hao himself refused to woo any female. When asked why, he would always utter back the exact same statement which, perhaps, broke the timid hearts of all the women who desired to be his.

"I find no woman enticing enough to be even likened to my charming mother."

The king would holler quite histerically, the queen would chide with streaks of rose on her pale cheeks, and the younger prince would just good-naturedly shrug it off his shoulders. It was said that of all the females of the court, Queen Asakura Keiko was deliberated, as of now anyway, the most alluring lady to have walked through the estate.

Simply put, everyone here led a joyful existence, yet many still worried about Prince Hao's lack of an official consort. Many offers were presented, but all were casually declined by the prince's cold flick of his wrist. And besides, at the tender age of fifteen, his logical thinking judged it much too early to even be arranged to have a wife. In fact, he was, at first, aghast by his younger half's instantatious decision of bethrotment to that Kyoyama woman. Although later on, Prince Hao himself found her to be pleasant company mainly because of the rare ability that they both possess and have no control of, which is the 'Soul Read', where the person can 'feel' the thoughts of others. Many even believed that Prince Hao started to have affections for his younger brother's fiance when he granted her two shikigami's directly under her control for the first monthsary of her bethrotment.

Despite all of these rumors and problems that have been piling up around him, the malevolent Prince Hao resolved not to have any of the inferior women of the court. They were, after all, unworthy of his excellence.

Oh, the arrogance...

* * *

AN: End of chapter 2. I promise to improve the story, so please read and review!

* * *

Individual Replies to Reviewers:

killme-911: YUP! YUP! Sure! More events to come in chapter 3!

Mei Marino: Thanks!

HAO-Addictive: Thanks for your review!

I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!


	3. Inevitable Boredom

Beyond the Veil of Time

AN: Hiya! Yay! Eleven reviews in two chapters! Not much, but still good! Thanks! Individual reviews at the end of the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Inevitable Boredom

Although all of Heian Kyo was, as of the moment, at peace, the showering of heavy rain said otherwise. Even the renowned palace gardens of the Asakura estate has been drained of all its splendor, for the elegantly constructed buildings and enticingly coloured blossoms have been drenched and tainted by the chilling rain and the ominous thunder clouds looming above.

A stranger abruptly tries to stand up from the damp ground, but fails as her knees weaken, and falls back in the mud, soiling her supple skin and unnaturally short clothing. The girl whimpers in discretion for not recognizing her soaked surroundings. Blindly, she clumsily gropes the moist soil for something, and upon feeling that said something's slightly sharp edges, her face is mitigated of any perplexity and terror.

Her defense automatically went back in place as she noticed gentle footsteps draw near.

"What is that?" a voice asked.

The girl stared, afraid, as three silhouettes's slowly approached her.

"Keiko-sama!" yelled one of the shadows farther back. "It may be dangerous! Please, stay back!"

The stranger stared, still delusional, at the person peering at her. It may have been dark, but that could not conceal the sheer beauty and magnificence of the one before her.

It was as if there was this unexplainable incandescence within the lady, and the lustrous jewels and laces adorned on her long hair only gave emphasis to her already blinding aura. From the manner she was clothed, it was apparent that she was a woman of remarkable importance.

The lady gave a warm, loving smile of welcome to the stranger, and offered her hand. The girl was reluctant in accepting the lady's flawless hand with her soiled ones, nonetheless, the lady herself insisted by helping her to her feet.

"Keiko-sama! Oh, what-"

"Help me take her to the Main House."

"But-"

"Please do so."

"I... Of course..."

* * *

"Found you."

The handsome Prince Hao did not bother to even take a simple glance at his twin. He continued to gaze at the wondrous Asakura garden, his eyes void of any emotion whatsoever.

Even when the younger one sat by his side, the arrogant twin did not show acknowledgement.

Yoh smiled. He was so accustomed to his twin's lack of courtesy for anyone lower than his status that it was already a daily routine. Hao was, after all, the crown prince, giving him total supremacy over Yoh.

"Anna is fine. She went back to sleep."

"I was not asking."

Yoh's smile grew broader.

"About our conversation before, can't you tell what's currently bothering you?"

Hao faced his brother with a frown. "It is improper for someone of your nobility to shorten statements."

"That's a pathetic attempt, even for you."

A long silence ensued between the two siblings, save for the chirping of skylarks and the hearty laughter of children playing. Somehow, the songs and scenery of the usual Heian Kyo afternoon had a lulling effect on the older, perhaps elucidating his enthusiasm to elaborate his hidden perception.

"Boredom."

Yoh pressed the discussion no further. He instantly understood how his twin felt. The daily obligations designated to the crown prince, the tasks that are expected to accomplish which is usually done by sitting for long hours in front of a desk piled with scrolls, has been a routine that, perhaps, sickened his older brother. Although he never had any knowledge of these so-called duties, he has observed from afar the inevitable boredom in Hao's dim, lifeless eyes. But as he described, it was unavoidable for someone such as the crown prince.

"Yoh-donno!"

Hao stared in disbelief at his twin. The always composed, calm Prince Yoh had uncouthly jumped off the ledge he was resting on and crawled under it, hiding his presence from the third person who was hurriedly approaching.

Hao turned to smile at a rather well built man. His long hair was fastened with a simple white string and although they gleamed like silver threads, they did not signify old age. He would have passed off as any other man in the estate, except for the fact that his somewhat fogged feet did not at all touch the ground.

"Ah, Hao-donno," the man, rather, the ghost said, taking notice of the older prince. He gave a low polite bow and greeted him a good afternoon.

Hao bowed back. Unlike all the other low ranking inhabitants of the court, he seemed to show respect for this certain spirit.

"Searching for your master, Amidamaru?" Hao inquired. The ghost gave a sad nod.

"Yoh-donno has skipped our training yet again!" he complained in an angry tone, which turned into a cowering voice when he said, "If Anna-donno finds out about this, we'll..." Amidamaru stopped, fear stricken by the images of what might happen to his master and him passed through his mind.

Wiping off the tears that exaggeratedly fountained out of his eyes with his arm, he continued, "Have you seen Yoh-donno?"

The prince shook his head, a feigned look of dismay on his face. "Unfortunately, I have not seen him all day."

"That is regrettable," the samurai sighed. He was about to leave and continue his search for the younger prince, but a statement shot at his back hindered him.

"I cannot comprehend, Amidamaru," Hao had interrupted. "It has been years since any being of Heian Kyo, both human and spirit, had engaged in a war. There really is no necessity for you to keep on training with my brother."

"Ah, but a young man must constantly sharpen his skills in shamanism," was the proud samurai's reply. "In fact, I advise his highness to at least train once in a while with his Spirit of Fire as well."

Prince Hao gave out a loud and eerie laugh. "I do not need to train."

The ghost sighed in depression. It was true that no matter how many desperate attempts his master and he took, they would never even come close to the crown prince's overwhelming furyoku. Nonetheless, he respected the prince's firm decision (and annoyingly arrogant manners), and bowed. Greeting hao again with a good afternoon, he turned to leave.

"He has gone."

Hao stared as Yoh emerged from under the ledge, his robes soiled by the ground below.

"Taking advantage of Kyoyama-donno's illness?"

"I'm not like you," Yoh hissed, but knew that his twin meant good humor.

"Yoh-donno!"

Hao grinned as he rose up to leave, watching in amusent as Yoh frantically bolted away from a seemingly outraged samurai spirit.

"At least your antics never bore me, little brother," he muttered.

"I don't understand," the stranger mutterd. She has been bathed and perfumed, and she no longer wore her short, soiled clothes. Although not as prominent as the queen's twelve-layered robe, she highly appreciated the elegant but rather heavy garment that was granted to her. The interior was a deep red while the layer that followed was a vibrant lemon hue. A soothingly azure mantle topped off the two already heavy robes. Trim and clean lavender stitches adorned the dress's ends while prints of cherry blossom petals slithered around it. "Why did you undoubtly take me in?" she inquired. "I mean, aren't you the least bit curious about me?"

The queen smiled. With a flick of her delicate wrists, she dismissed the two maidservants who were with them in the room. When they were alone and undisturbed, she replied in a soft tone, "Of course I am very curious about you. That is why I accepted you in my humble abode." The queen, who was sitting opposite the girl, caressed her now clean hands in hers. "May I ask who you are?"

"Leena," was the girl's reply. "Leena is my-"

"No, no, dear," the queen interrupted, gently shaking her own head. "What you are telling me is your name. I am asking you about who you are."

The girl's eyes narrowed, and later blinked. "I... I don't get it."

"Let us take this slowly," the queen sighed in frustration. Magnificent and respectable she may be, one cannot hide that every being in this world has a thin barrier between serenity and restlessness. "Where are you from?"

What the queen received as an answer was the girl's silence. The queen observed the debate of the stranger's mind within her gleaming eyes, as if uncertain of her current state. She, in the queen's consciousness, was likened to a confused little bird, unsure of the path back to its nest of a home.

The girl looked up as the queen assuringly squeezed her hand, looking at her with a hospitable smile on her enticing visage.

"It does not matter anyway," the queen resolved. "As long as you do not have a home to return to, you are welcome to stay in this estate."

* * *

AN: I know that was boring, but I promise the story will improve in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing up until now!

* * *

Individual Replies to Reviewers:

HAO-Addictive: Hiya! Anyway, yes, more events to come! Thanks for reviewing!

isa18: It's okay if you weren't able to review the first chappie! I don't really mind! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Huggies!

Andrea Nefisto: Thanks! Yes, I know this one's better than the last one. And yes, Hao's still the arrogant antagonist we all love! Thanks for reviewing!

angelofdeath911: Thanks for reviewing! Anyway, where'd you get your name? My friend has the same alias as yours (exactly the same). Do you, by any chance, know kill-me911 personally?

Lilka: Thanks for your review and praise! PEACE to you too!

Meister: Uhhh... who are you? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? And yes, improvements will be done. Thanks anyway.

Mei Marino: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, this is a HaoxOC fic, but I'm still trying to elaborate the environment the two lovers will be in. In this chapter, as you can see, the OC has appeared by the name of 'Leena'

**DU DI DU WA... LALALALA...**


End file.
